


Caramel

by MissCactus



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Je vous présente mon crack, Juste Hakuren qui bave sur Kassim, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Il reprit un caramel en leur souhaitant de bien travailler puis se reposa confortablement sur le canapé. Il ne put tenir que trois minutes avant que son regard ne se repose de nouveau sur le jeune homme, Kassim.





	Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème Caramel. Avant qu'on me demande d'où je sors un tel couple, je vais tout simplement vous expliquer ma recette pour faire des cracks qui marche dans 95% des cas. Je prends une bonne partie des personnages morts, je les mélange, je sors mes couples et voilà ! Je les aime toute seule dans mon coin et je pleure parce que personne ne me comprend.

Hakuren leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Assis sur le canapé du salon, les pieds sur la table basse – si Hakuyuu le voyait il ne manquerait pas de le lui faire regretter – il s'ennuyait en jouant sur son téléphone portable. Il écouta vaguement les bruits de pas, reconnaissant ceux de son petit frère mais pas seulement. C'était rare, mais Hakuryuu devait être accompagné.

Il attrapa un caramel dans le paquet qu'il avait posé à côté de lui, enleva le papier et le mit dans sa bouche.

« Je suis rentré. » Entendit-il de la part de son frère.

Quelques secondes après, il le vit passer devant le salon ouvert.

« Bonne journée ? » Demanda Hakuren.

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un léger sourire avec un hochement de tête. Cette expression, les Ren ne la connaissaient que trop bien. C'était celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait passé la plupart de sa journée accompagné de Judal. Tout le monde avait beau être au courant de la relation entre ces deux, Hakuryuu maintenait qu'il n'était pas si proche de lui, qu'il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait le considérer comme un ami.

Après deux ans, plus personne n'y croyait.

Quelques secondes après, il vit enfin les amis qui accompagnaient son frère. Alibaba, qu'il salua d'un signe de tête – pas qu'il le voyait souvent, mais Hakuryuu avait tellement peu d'amis qu'il était facile de les retenir – et un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Ce dernier avait la peau couleur caramel et des dreadlocks ramenés en une demi queue de cheval. Il ne semblait pourtant pas du tout être le genre de personne avec qui Hakuryuu s'entendrait mais il avait l'air d'être plutôt proche d'Alibaba. Hm, un ami commun alors.

Hakuren ne put s'empêcher de remarque que, euh, il était plutôt beau gosse. Il avait ce léger air rebelle sans pourtant que cela fasse délinquant qu'on essaierait d'éviter et jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ne savait pas du tout que c'était son type.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ne savait pas qu'il avait un type.

En fait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ne se savait même pas attiré par les hommes.

Mais si son type était ce genre d'hommes, alors ça ne le dérangerait pas. Parce que très sincèrement, sa peau avait l'air plus qu'appétissante, sans parler de son visage adorable et qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait découvrir se qui se cachait sous ces vêt–

« Aniue. »

Hakuren cligna lentement des yeux et retourna son attention vers son petit frère qui venait de l'appeler.

« On va travailler sur un projet dans la cuisine étant donné qu'il n'y a pas assez de place dans ma chambre. » Le plus vieux acquiesça, enregistrant vaguement les paroles de son frère. « S'il te plaît, ne fixe pas Kassim pendant tout ce temps. »

Ah. Il n'était apparemment pas très discret.

Il reprit un caramel en leur souhaitant de bien travailler puis se reposa confortablement sur le canapé. Il ne put tenir que trois minutes avant que son regard ne se repose de nouveau sur le jeune homme, Kassim.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir une cuisine ouverte.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
